


畜生

by melonLion



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonLion/pseuds/melonLion





	畜生

你等了很久才等来这个机会。  
你为了这个机会在社区的快递网点做了一个多月的临时工。老板是个畜生，借着试用期的借口无薪加班，工资待遇少得可怜。扣去每个月廉租房的房租兜里的钱只将够吃顿饱饭。有时客户住在没有电梯的旧楼房顶层，还要你把超重快件送上门，甚至在下班时间还要打电话催问。这一切都太糟，但你还是坚持早晨八点上工，开着快递三轮车赶到社区，勤劳地好像按时打鸣的鸡。  
因为这样你就能在那个时间看到他了。  
你没怎么跟他说过话，但你已经非常了解他。  
他是附近中学的老师，一个已婚的omage，配偶去世之后再也没有跟别人结合过。他最近看起来有些单薄消瘦，总是穿着制服，黑色的鞋子和裤子，戴一副金丝眼镜。即使大热天他也要穿着衬衫，把扣子系得严严实实。但他有一双结实的长腿，丰满的翘臀无论怎么遮掩都能抓人眼球。衣服下面那个身体，会怎么销魂撩人，你完全可以想象。你已经在自己的脑海中模拟过无数遍了。  
有时候你会来到他家门口，敲门告诉他有他的快递。他会定期网购口服抑制剂，每当他一脸疲惫的开门，接过包裹说“谢谢”的时候，你总能闻出他身上难以掩饰住的那股淡淡茶香，能让你的鸡吧瞬间肿胀得快要爆炸，似乎下一刻你就要失去控制强行推开他的房门，让他彻底知道知道厉害。  
但你还是劝告自己冷静。再等等，你很快就能得到了。  
机会就在下个月。他的热潮期你算的很准。你还在他的药上面动了手脚，把所有的药片都换成了口服维生素。  
然后，在他请假没有去上班的那天上午，你换了一个号码拨通了他的电话：  
“请问是韩老师吗？您的同事担心您，呼叫叫了应急服务中心来处理热潮失控情况。我现在就在您家楼下，您一会儿方便开一下门吗？”  
他虚弱地应声，柔弱地说好。你站在他房门前，闻着那股弥散的香气，想象着他此刻难以压制的情欲。像一只藏在草丛里流着涎水埋伏的饿狼，只等着全无防备的兔子迈进你的捕猎范围之内。  
他开了门。

你得手了。  
他甚至在你进门的时候都没有报以怀疑，这就注定他这只蝴蝶连最后挣脱蛛网的机会都没有了。你站在他的门厅里，碰地一声把门关紧。他这时才看到你穿的不是医师服，疑惑地刚想提问，然在目光对视的时候，惊恐地看着你的脸。  
你冲上去，一把捂住了他的嘴，顺带着把他摁在墙上。他的一声惊呼被堵在了嗓子眼里。更何况你身强力壮，准备充分，而对方不过是一个大意的、虚弱的、没有多大力气的omage，对这个邪恶世界的觊觎和恶意没有太多提防。你几乎没费什么力气，顶多是身上挨了无关紧要的几下踢，就把他捆了起来。你带了足够的绳子跟胶带，这些东西办公环境里随处可得，平时带在身上都不会有人怀疑。现在他可怜兮兮地倒在地上，嘴上被封住，胳膊被你拉到背后捆扎在一起，完全像一只待宰的羔羊。  
“……你乖乖的，我不会杀你……”你轻轻舔过他后脖颈上的腺体，体会那股诱人的香味，一边轻声在他耳边说。  
他终于放弃了挣扎扭动，只是红着脸颤抖着喘息，控制不住地发抖。  
他已经任命，自暴自弃地任由你动作。你拽着他的手臂，推着把他拥进卧室，面朝下扔在床上。他穿着一身睡衣，没有戴平时常戴的那副眼镜。你轻而易举扯掉了他的裤子。那两瓣让你魂牵梦绕的翘臀露了出来。那捏在手里的感觉就好像进了天堂。但更美妙的还是臀瓣中间那处汹涌淌水的入口，正在控制不住地流出汨汨淫液。  
这简直太棒了。  
你一边挤到他的中间，将他的双腿像个等待使用的娼妓一样大大分开，一边按着他的臀，伸出两只手指搅弄进那处敏感的地方，上下抠挖他紧致的穴口。他发出一声呜咽的痛哼，忍不住抽搐。太久没有经历过性事的小穴实在难以承受亵玩。但你很有耐心，忍着下体的胀痛专心地扩张。让身下这副热潮期中的躯体越发绵软无力，终于在你不断地刺激之下，痉挛着第一次高潮了。  
现在可以了。你扶正了自己的性器，抵在他不断颤抖地穴口上。一点点戳弄进去的感觉实在美妙绝伦。他就在你身下，被你一寸一寸地操开了，一直捅到了深处。你爽得倒吸了一口气，微微退出再插入，直到停滞感消失，终于开始大开大阖地操动抽插。  
你终于侵犯了他，侵犯了你梦寐以求的女神。  
“好紧，你好会吸。”  
这可是真情实意的赞美，只不过他的情感上恐怕不愿意买账。但是身体用越发汹涌流淌的欲液诉说诚实，他终于忍耐不住，开始发出闷哼。  
“很爽吧。”你撕开他嘴上的胶带，抽插地更加凶猛，“你喊出来，叫吧。”  
他反而露出不甘又痛苦地神情，坚决地闭上了嘴。真是个倔脾气的小婊子。  
你把他翻过身来，面朝着自己，握着他的两条腿弯把他掰成m形，这样他就不得不看着你那条粗长紫红的鸡巴是怎么在他那淫荡不堪的小穴里抽插搅动。你故意放慢速度，然后他看着交合处淋漓地水光，听着自己穴口是怎么难耐地嘬着性器恋恋不舍地挽留的。然后你全力操进去，操得他上下抖动着，因为快感而绷紧了自己的脚趾。  
“怎么，太久没有挨过操，爽的不会说话了？操得你怎么样？爽吗？嗯？”  
“……混蛋……”  
他咬牙切齿地咒骂。

你一把揽住了他的腰。“你不太听话，要受教训。”  
他被你一下子抱了起来，像被把尿的孩子那样被握住了腿窝，然后你用自己粗长的性器，自下而上顶入，就像一枚钉子把美丽的蝴蝶彻底钉在了墙上。这样的姿势，阴茎一下子进入的更深，切开层层穴肉顶进了一道完全隐秘的世界。  
“……啊……不！”他被你这一顶刺激到仰起了修长的脖颈，发出了一声难以控制的呻吟。你知道，再往内是他的生殖腔，只要在内成结，他就完完全全属于你了。他会在每个热潮期闻着你的气息发情，扭动着屁股等待你的进入，让这一处天堂永远的向你打开。  
但现在他很害怕的样子。不住的颤抖，胡乱蹬踹，已经沙哑的嗓子发出意义不明的呓语和求饶。“不……不……啊！求你……不要……不要……”  
“你必须要。”你毫不留情，反而加快了抽查的频率。“你是我的。”  
“不，不！不要……成结……不要……”他摇着头，红唇微启，眼里泛出泪来。  
可是你的目的无容置疑。被彻底捅进生殖腔的他忍不住痉挛着，喷涌出大量的汁液，失声痛哭。而你在成结内射的同时，咬住了他后脖颈上的腺体，把自己的气味完全的留在了他的身上。  
一切都结束了。  
他瘫软在床上，失焦的双眼不知在看着什么地方。随着性器离开身体，饱受折磨的穴口已经翻红肿胀，混合着的肠液和精液正缓缓流出，润湿了身下的一片床榻。  
你满意的直起腰，欣赏眼前的美景。突然你好像想起了什么，转身从自己带来的包中，拿出了一根按摩棒。你对准穴口，十分顺滑地把它推了进去。  
“带上这个，好好留着我给你的东西。”你做完这些，满意地把他搂紧自己的怀里，“我还想你得怀上一个孩子。这次不行，还有很多次机会可以尝试。”  
可惜的是他似乎昏过去了，仿佛什么都没有听到。仿佛什么都没有发生。


End file.
